


Kilo

by Guadi_Fics



Series: '31 Days with HP' [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, EWE, Post-War
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 18:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14141748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guadi_Fics/pseuds/Guadi_Fics
Summary: DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, solo las tramas e historias son de mi autoría.PROHIBIDA SU COPIA, ADAPTACIÓN O PUBLICACIÓN EN ESTA O CUALQUIER OTRA PLATAFORMA.





	Kilo

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, solo las tramas e historias son de mi autoría.  
> PROHIBIDA SU COPIA, ADAPTACIÓN O PUBLICACIÓN EN ESTA O CUALQUIER OTRA PLATAFORMA.

Bien, lo tenía todo. Especias, carnes limpias, verduras lavadas y loza preparada. Mantelería y cubertería, impecables. Y un uniforme impoluto que destellaba blancura demás.

Tenía todo listo, incluso los malditos nervios aplastantes que le hacían sentir como si fuera una bomba a punto de explotar, casi como cuando fue a la batalla final aunque, no, esto no era así porque entonces él... no, no pensaría en eso. No debía de pensar en aquella época justo ahora, ni entonces ni nunca realmente. Ya no más. Aquello era pasado y el pasado debía quedar donde estaba, atrás. Él quería dejar todo eso atrás, tanto como pudiera de hecho, de ahí el propósito de todo aquello ¿cierto? Esto era, este era su momento. Su propio momento de logro o fracaso. El momento que lo valdría todo porque era de sí para sí y ya no por nadie ni nada más. Este momento donde lo era todo o nada. Aterrador en verdad.  


 

* * *

  
  
Habían pasado ya tres años desde la llamada batalla final y casi mismos tres desde que él decidió dejarlo absolutamente todo detrás de sí sin siquiera volverse a mirar.  
  
Se había ido.  
  
Finalmente lo había hecho. Y no se arrepentía ni sentía. Para nada.  
  
Fue ciertamente difícil al comienzo podía aceptar eso, pero nada se comparaba a lo que había tenido que vivir día a día allí. Ni punto de comparación. Estaba mejor así y lo sabía.  
  
Tras dejar el mundo mágico sin siquiera dejarle una palabra a nadie, él se alejó lo más que pudo hacia el lado opuesto del Londres muggle.

Había hablado con los gobblins y, no solo tenía dinero en varios bancos muggles ahora sino que también tenía un medio para llegar a un asesor gobblin sin tener que volver allí en persona de nuevo. Salía más caro seguro, pero no era como si aquello le afectara o importara. La diferencia no hacía ni mella en el dinero diario que crecía día con día dentro de sus cuentas debido a los intereses que mantenían todas sus cuentas activas.

Tenía el dinero, siempre lo tuvo. Pero lo que él quería era justamente lo que nunca pudo tener; paz. Así que cualquier hecho, monto o lo que fuera, bien valía la pena si podía llegar a probar aquello tan ajeno y extraño para él.  
  
Pasó dos semanas sin hacer absolutamente nada más que respirar, comer y el resto de lo más elemental, pero aquello no funcionó como creyó lo haría.

Toda una vida de no parar ni un mísero segundo le habían dejado siendo una persona demasiado inquieta, casi rayana al punto de lo hiperactivo por lo que, reacio, se buscó algo que hacer con su tiempo ahora basto.  
  
Trabajar quedaba fuera de cuestión, quería relajarse, no estresarse más. Además de que dudaba 100% de que sus resultados TIMOS de una escuela de magia fueran comprobante para cualquier trabajo allí, por lo que mejor pensó en la opción más segura y atrayente en sí misma por sus posibilidades. Estudiar.  
  
En el mundo muggle él tenía tan solo la primaria básica hecha así que había muy pocas carreras que pudiera hacer -a pesar de que tenía pensado también seguir y conseguir sus estudios muggles terminados-,y de entre ellas tan solo dos llamaron su atención.  
  
Chef o programador de pc.  
  
Fácil elección puesto que solo había llegado a tocar un ordenador apenas una vez. Y había sido para limpiar las migas de comidas que su siempre adorado primo había dejado caer como bestia sobre este.  
  
Chef sería entonces.  


 

* * *

  
  
Debía admitir que se sorprendió incluso a sí mismo, pero el hecho fue que descubrió que más allá de algunos varios malos recuerdos de su infancia, le encantaba cocinar. Lo disfrutaba y se notaba.

Sus notas fueron más que excelentes y su mente comenzó a calmarse una vez más. Sin embargo, nada bueno duraba en su vida. era como una especie de maldita ley para él, y aquello quedó demostrado el día en que creyó ver una bien conocida melena tupida y amarronada cerca de donde vivía.

Por entonces solo le restaban cerca de dos semanas para dar su final y conseguir así su tan esperado título por lo que, a pesar de sus miedos de ser encontrado, él se quedó. Se enfocó en ir tan solo de la escuela a su casa por medio de aparición mientras lo arreglaba todo para mudarse inmediatamente después de su graduación puesto que había confirmado que aún seguían buscándole y no tenía ni ganas, ni tiempo, ni tampoco fuerzas para lidiar con ello.  
  
El hecho de que su curso tuviera además unas cuantas horas de francés básico ayudó bastante a su elección sí, pero fue una recomendación la que le ayudó a decidirse finalmente a irse hacia París como destino final. No fue muy difícil el traslado tampoco dado que, por lo que había averiguado de los duendes, él ya poseía una de las tantas casas Black allí. Aunque decidió usarla solo momentáneamente mientras veía y arreglaba lo de comprarse algún apartamento bajo su nuevo nombre e incluso arreglando con su escuela una muy buena recomendación para hacer un postgrado en una sucursal suya allí. Dado que ya había decidido seguir estudiando y tomar la especialización como chef además de comenzar una nueva carrera de pastelería como complemento, sabiendo que le vendría a la mar de bien para aquella loca pero excitante idea que había comenzado a rondar por su mente insistentemente desde hacía ya unos cuantos meses.  
  
Idea que terminó llevando a cabo ni bien se graduó de ambas carreras a la par ya con un precioso acento francés propiamente ganado.  
  
Lo tenía ya todo arreglado, así que hizo entonces lo único que le faltaba.  
  
Se mudó de nuevo, esperando de todo corazón que aquello resultara bien y que aquel hermoso sitio elegido fuera su destino definitivo porque finalmente ÉL lo había elegido y era hora de comenzar a vivir su elección. Su vida.


End file.
